


The Game

by beef_wonder3



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Noise/Multiple Orgasms/Come</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> For: Clois Kink-a-thon

 

Lois arched off the bed with a groan that felt like it was ripped from her throat. Sensations so intense, Lois wasn’t quite sure if her body was trying to pull away from it or push forward, begging Clark for more. Lois’ limbs tensed spasmodically with every wicked flick of Clark’s tongue against her clit, before he darted away to push into where she was wettest.

What had started as playful touches when washing up after dinner had turned into an hour of teasing and taunting; drawing each others nerves tighter and tighter, with a squeeze here and a bite there and long, breathless minutes consumed with kisses. The game was to drive each other mad, and Lois was pretty sure she had won this one when Clark had finally snapped, unceremoniously speeding their clothes off and burying his face between her thighs.

That was 20 torturous minuets ago and now Lois trembled on the bed, covered in sweat, desperately grabbing fistfuls of Clark’s hair. The fiery need to come burned through her but every time she came close, Clark backed off again, leaving her to growl at the frustration. Lois tried to arch up again, get his mouth on her clit for more than a few seconds, but Clark’s hands on her hips kept her on the bed. Lois thumped a heel on his back in frustration, finally just giving in;

“Please Clark. Please let me come. Please.” Lois begged hoarsely.

She felt Clark pull back for a microsecond and nip at her thigh. She could practically feel him grin triumphantly. Smug bastard. But instead of telling him just how much of a smug bastard he was, Lois could do little more than whimper and tug at his hair.

However, all thoughts of smugness and bastardry went flying out the window as Clark finally, _finally_ curled his tongue where she wanted it most, flicking rapidly as her sucked hard on the bundle of nerves. It was like fireworks going off inside of Lois. She was pretty sure she was screaming but Lois couldn’t properly tell as the white hot flames of her orgasm ripped through her veins.

When she collapsed back down onto the bed, twitching with aftershocks, Lois felt completely boneless. Her fingers running through Clark’s hair now, scratching her nails along his scalp instead of grasping tightly. With one final lick, Clark pulled away, replacing he mouth with his hand, Lois groaned as she felt two of his fingers enter her, his thumb a relentless pressure on her clit.

Kissing his way up her neck, Clark reached Lois’ ear and started to whisper to her as Lois shuddered underneath his hands,  
“You look so fucking hot when you come.” He growled to her. “I was going to fuck you but I don’t think I’d last a second inside you.”

Sliding a hand down to clutch at his shoulder, Lois bucked into his evil, delightful hand, moaning,  
“You kiss your mother with that mouth, Smallville?” although her delivery was a little shot by her breathlessness.

“Admit it,” Clark chuckled, “You love it when I say things like that.”

“It’s always the nice boys with the filthiest mouths.” Lois gasped back.

“You like my filthy mouth.” Clark muttered before swooping said dirty mouth in to capture Lois’ in an equally dirty kiss. Lois could taste herself in the kiss, his mouth and his tongue tasting just like her. The kiss grew wetter and dirtier as Lois lost concentration, another orgasm chasing down her spine, preparing to explode.

Clark pulled away and put his deliciously filthy mouth to use again, whispering words he only ever used when they were covered in sweat and come and lust, words that only Lois got to hear him use;  
“I want you to come again. I want to see you fall apart. You look so fucking gorgeous, it makes me so hard. Come on Lois,” he urged her, his hand working her without tiring, “Come for me.”

Lois felt her deep, panting breaths seize in her chest for a second time as her body locked up, the white noise roaring back, blinding Lois to everything but Clark and the pleasure. Coming down from the high, easily slipping into the afterglow made Lois feel utterly exhausted. Her eyes fluttering open then closed again as Clark pressed gentle kisses against her lips. Lois responded, the light, little pecks of their lips meeting again and again made Lois’ heart swell for him.

Every single one of Lois senses still enveloped by Clark and only Clark, sensed his body pressed along her, his erection hard and hot against her stomach.  
Even with her arms feeling like lead, Lois reached for him, mumbling against his lips,

“Condom?”

Clark hummed against her mouth, reaching his own hand down to remove hers.  
“No” he said, taking his cock in hand,” I wasn’t lying before.” His breath hitched, “I don’t think I’d last.”

Lois just nodded and shifted to get a better look at Clark touching himself. She felt Clark chuckle again and shift his own weight up; resting on his elbow, lifting himself above her as his hand practically flew on his cock. Lois was fascinated as she watched, feeling Clark’s heavy pants and hitching breaths above her as he watched her, watching him. His skin was shiny slick with pre-come and her own wetness from his hand. The head was dark and angry looking as it dribbled pre-come out. Unable to resist, Lois reach out and swiped her thumb over the slit, down to press at that little spot just under the head.

The noise Clark made was more of a growl than anything else and Lois just watched, feeling flushed and satisfied as Clark’s movements became erratic just as thick ropes of come spurted out of his cock and onto her. Clark’s release coated her stomach, as well as his hand, dripping onto her as wave after wave came. Tearing her eyes away from the thick whiteness slicked over her, Lois captured Clark in another hot and filthy kiss, curling her tongue around Clark’s as she felt stripe after stripe of come fall onto her skin.

Easing the kiss in a gentler direction, Lois eased Clark down from his orgasm the way he had for her. Lois felt his supporting elbow shake slightly and, just to be helpful of course, Lois flung out her own elbow into his, forcing him to collapse onto her with a groan as his release smeared from Lois’ body to his.

Gathering his strength, Clark rolled off of Lois, to settle at her side as she giggled at their despicable state. Lois sighed contentedly and snuggled into Clark’s side.  
“Don’t get too comfortable.” Clark warned, his voice low and rough, “We’re going to have to shower.” He said this while swiping a hand over the come spread across his stomach, which was already becoming tacky.

“It’ll keep.” Lois murmured sleepily, completely unconcerned. Clark just made a face at her before speeding to the bathroom and returning with a warm, damp washcloth. Lois batted ineffectually at him as he cleaned them both up, tossing the rag aside and cuddling back into bed.

“Better?” Lois asked with one sleepy eye open.  
“Much.” Clark answered affirmatively with a soft smile.  
“Good.” Lois stated half asleep, drifting off as the last thing she was aware of was Clark kissing her forehead goodnight.

_Fin._  



End file.
